My life basically
by Amity Hazel Lillypad Flara
Summary: Ordinary life, ordinary house, ordinary family and friends, ordinary school, ordiy everything... Until now...
1. Warning

Okay... I know you're probably just scrolling around online and came across this because you're a fan. But let me tell you, _**your life is never going to be the same again**_. I know, I knowknow. Overdramatic, exaggerated, blah blah blah... But its true. You know, I was like you once. Reading Gay FanFiction and obsessing over Doctors and guys that fell of buildings and a Chevy Impala... But then I was claimed... Let's start from the beginning...


	2. Chapter 1: Arrow

Hello. Name's Arrow Hazel... _quiet Amity, you can have your turn next chapter_ And I basically am the man every teenage fangirl wants. I've been ask several times if I would play Jason Grace in a skit they planned... Its kinda awkward... Then I was asked if I was Magnus Chase, double awkward... Trust me, any hot male with blond hair from any fandom... they have asked me.

Anyways, my sister is telling me to stop squirrelling and tell the story. It all began my Senior year. one day, this boy enters the school covered in black smudges. he has a belt with tools in in, plus a mint box container, a sword, a weird triple ended hammer, and things I couldn't even name. Normally, every girl and gay dude would run over immediately and swoon over him... But no one noticed him. Not one person did. I mean this guy had "boyfriend material" clothes, hair, eye, skin, yada yada ya... but no one even looked up at him. Strange? You could say so.

I guess I shouldn't have ignored him too. Maybe this would have all turned out different...


	3. Chapter 2: Amity

Soooooo. I see you met my brother. Great, eh? No, he's a big duffus 200% of the time. Oh... Yes, you don't know my, how silly of me. Hallo, My name is Amity Hazel and, Sprechen sie Deutsche? Naw, I'm just playing with ya, don't answer my question, you probably googled what it meant. Living in America is hard stuff. Unless you're from Mexico or Texas, no one speaks two languages fluently. I'm telling you, being from Germany is hard. Anyways, let's start where my brother left off.

The guy wasn't too tall... Curly dark chocolate brown hair and skin the colour a rich chocolate milk. not the milk you find in cafeterias, mind you. It was homemade, fudgey chocolate milk. His eyes matched, speckles of red and orange in them like he was born from fire. And I naturally know this because I ran into him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Gosh I'm such himDummkopf. And I bet you just googled that one too.

But all he did was smile at me "Guess the Valdezinator still works. I'm Leo." He holds out a dust covered hand and I smile, shaking it.

"Valdezinator?"

"Yeah... Just a nickname for me. Other than that, its Supreme Overlord... Anyways, I'm looking for anyone who limps... Not to sound rude but some friend on that limping person's friend said that I could find them here." He looks around the place, not one girl noticing him. His nicknamed sounded familiar, but I was too busy admiring his eyes and thinking about any people I know who had a limp.

"There's Jasper. He's got permanent crutches because of weak legs" I say out loud, remembering my crush from last year, my Freshman year.

"Yeah? You think he's the guy... I bet he is." Leo starts walking off, the stops, turning back towards me. "Where exactly do I find him?"

"I share 2 period with him. I'll take you then." I just blush and smile, thinking about Jasper.

"Okay. Lead the way!"


	4. Chapter 2 :Me

_**Hallo, Hallo everyone. This is seagurl3, Aka Amity Hazel. It's been... A year...ish... Since you've heard from me. A lot has happened since then. I've found cool awesome fandom's, I've joined many community's of G+, and I've gotten a lot of school work to do. As you guys know, I had posted this not so long ago. It was an idea I literally just started freetyping. Something different than my usual stories. I thought I could give it a try. Don't be mean or harsh if its not good, its been a while since I've written a story**_


End file.
